Une journée ordinaire
by althais
Summary: Une journée ordinaire de l'enfance de Severus Rogue


**Titre :** une journée ordinaire

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: une journée ordinaire de l'enfance de Severus Rogue

**Dédicace **: Pour **Hope July**

Tapi sous le lit, le garçonnet rampa précautionneusement pour sortir de là. Il avait dû sombrer dans le sommeil et ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Sur ses joues pâles, les traces de larmes avaient eu le temps de sécher. Il traversa sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, savourant la douceur de l'épaisse moquette entre ses orteils

Puis avant de pénétrer dans le couloir, il posa son oreille contre la porte. Quelques heures plus tôt, ce n'était que cris, bruit de vaisselle cassée, injures et coups, à présent Severus n'entendait plus que des sanglots. Rassuré, l'enfant traversa le couloir, entra dans un minuscule salon et voyant qu'il était intact soupira d'aise. Son père n'avait donc pas trouvé les escaliers cachés derrière la bibliothèque menant dans une pièce où Eileen gardait à l'abri tout ce qui avait trait à la magie.

Severus aimait beaucoup quand sa mère lui permettait d'y monter avec elle et bien qu'il ne sache pas encore très bien lire, il adorait feuilletait les gros grimoires. La plupart d'entre eux décrivaient des potions aux vertus impressionnantes pour l'enfant qu'il était bien qu'il n'en soit pas encore conscient, d'autres parlaient de créatures magiques ou encore de sorts complexes.

Le petit garçon rêvassa quelques minutes, se remémorant avec délice la dernière fois où il avait senti l'odeur si caractéristique de ces vieux livres, aux images de dragons,

Puis revenant à la réalité, et se souvenant de la violente dispute de ses parents, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il était certain de trouver sa mère.

Celle-ci assise, au milieu des débris, sécha ses larmes dès qu'elle aperçut son fils et reprit l'air hautain qu'elle affichait face aux voisins et curieux. Severus s'arrêta sur le seuil et toisa sa mère. Des ecchymoses se formaient déjà sur ses bras. Ses poignets meurtris par la poigne brutale de son époux, se mirent à bouger rapidement au rythme de ses frottements pour épousseter sa jupe. Ses lèvres tuméfiées tremblaient encore légèrement. Un peu partout sur les parties dénudées de son frêle corps, Severus remarquait griffures, coupures, traces de poing Tobias s'était une fois de plus déchaîné avec hargne. Severus était convaincu que son père était ivre quand il était rentré pour le repas du midi, qu'il avait saisi m'importe quel argument pour la cogner encore et qu'après avoir déversé tout son fiel, était reparti on ne sait où.

Le jeune sorcier s'avança lentement jusqu'à sa mère et saisit délicatement la main de celle-ci, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le repousse. Mais Eileen caressa brièvement la joue de son fils et d'une voix rocailleuse lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas un peu d'essence de dictame et un peu de magie guériront tout ça »

Severus acquiesça sans pour autant être rassuré sachant d'avance que du point de vue de son père ce serait un excellent prétexte pour une nouvelle altercation.

Malgré son jeune âge Severus était particulièrement lucide. Il avait assisté à tellement d'empoignades. Il avait même vu, un soir où il était censé dormir, son père s'obstiner à vouloir défoncer la porte de leur chambre que son épouse avait fermée d'un _alohomora._

Severus connaissait déjà parfaitement les effets des potions que sa mère utilisée pour se soigner. Ainsi il savait que quand sa mère verserait sur ses plaies de l'essence de dictame, une fumée verdâtre s'en élèverait et que les blessures cicatriseraient. Il savait également que les feuilles de dictame sentaient légèrement la cannelle.

Severus esquissa un sourire ressemblant plus à un rictus qu'à autre chose et Eileen saisissant sa baguette cachée sous ses jupons, entreprit de remettre la pièce en ordre .Quand elle eut terminé elle se tourna vers le futur Serpentard.

« Aimerais-tu que nous passions la nuit dans notre repaire Sev ?

-Oh oui, génial ! »

Le garçonnet savait que sa mère avait très peu recours à cette méthode pour échapper au courroux de son mari sachant que cela décuplerait celui-ci et que Tobias pour la punir s'en prendrait à Severus. Jusqu'à présent la sorcière avait réussi à protéger leur enfant mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait bientôt plus la force morale tant elle se sentait brisée.

Eileen ricana nerveusement. Elle s'en voulait de ne plus avoir le courage mais le courage de quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait plus : le courage de fuir, celui de mettre son fils en sécurité ou celui d'affronter son époux ce soir ? Si ses anciennes amies la voyaient, ils se gausseraient d'elle : elle, l'ancienne capitaine de bavboules de Poudlard, la serpentard hautaine… Oui, tous la mépriseraient. Eileen chassa ses sombres pensées et incita son fils à prendre tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la nuit.

La mère et le fils passèrent dans les heures qui suivirent un de leurs rares moments de complicité. Puis bien plus tard dans la nuit, quand Tobias eut fini de tempêter après sa femme indigne qui n'avait même pas préparé son repas et après son idiot de fils dont le seul tort était d'être sorcier, après qu'Eileen eut enfin trouvé le sommeil, le petit Severus blotti dans son duvet soupira d'aise enfin se terminer cette longue journée ordinaire.


End file.
